Dragon Ball: Awakening of the Mystical Human
by Nightmares1
Summary: The arrival of a new species threating to destroy earth causes the humans and few remaining saiyans upon earth to stop them at all costs. Thus, allowing the birth of the Mystical Human.


All characters in this story are completely made up in my head, therefore, so are the techniques and powers they wield. Meaning, no kamehamehas or moves such as that. There are however saiyans and nameks and such. The story takes place in the far future, centuries after the past earth guardians.  
  
  
  
It's time brother.. let us become one..  
  
(Prologue)  
  
Sweat and blood dripped lightly off the faces of the two warriors standing face to face, only ten feet or so separating them. Electricity lightly sickled around there ignited auras as one of the figures sneered in satisfaction as his green eyes slowly traced the emotions upon his opponents face. A small cackle escaped his lips as he positioned himself to attack once more.  
  
Within a small field of once tall grass, stood the two human figures. Platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. The same height, the same weight, they were identical in absolutely all aspects of description and view. They were twins, standing face to face, fighting until one gives up.  
  
The sneering figure slowly moved his right foot into a lunging position. "Come on brother, just give up. You know I will win."  
  
The other merely chuckled. "Your wrong. Neither of us will win this. Like you said, I am you, and you are me, we are one."  
  
The other figure grumbled something underneath his breath and ignited from the ground, darting straight towards the face of his mirror image, with a look of hate and disgust. The calm figure before him shot into the air and avoided the light attack initiated by his other. With a quick and abrupt movement, he enclosed his fists and slammed them downward upon the neck of his opponent, causing the sneering figure to crash into the ground and force rocks and debris into the air.  
  
The evil human quickly reacted, allowing no time for his counter-part to continue any form of attack. Still on his back, the figure extended his arms outward and placed his palms together, then turned his wrists, causing his palms to face outward towards his flying rival. With a scream of rage, his body sunk even deeper into the crater he had been laying in as an enourmous amount of raw energy soared from his palms, straight towards the unknowingly flying figure.  
  
The energy enveloped the flying figures body as pain shot through his mind. The burning sensation turned to a numb feeling one as he body soared up into the air, only to fall back down. His body landed on the ground hard. Unable to move and beaten beyond his limits, he could only watch as his other staggered his way towards his helpless body. He felt his body jerk upward as he was lifted from the ground.  
  
"No more games! We fuse now!" Shouted his twin. He could feel the evil radiating from his counter-parts grip as a feeling of despair entered his heart. He felt his body jerk once again as he could he laugter erupting behind him.  
  
With his arms locked around the body of his other, the sneering figure screamed his body began to glow. "Now we will recreate the most powerful human ever to walk this planet!"  
  
He was helpless, and merely allowed his body to be taken as an explosion rang out, enveloping both humans. It was if an atomic explosion had occurred, causing debris to scatter and mountains surrounding them to instantly flatten. The flames soon dispersed and the smoke soon cleared. Standing within the crater was the final result of the fusion.  
  
Looking down upon the ground was the platinum haired, green-eyed figure. He looked no different from the other two warriors, except maybe the bulky frame and explosive muscles that tried to penetrate through his skin. A large white aura slowly became apparent as the dust cleared completely. He looked up from the grin and smirked.  
  
"It's time." The two voices softly said in unison. 


End file.
